For Our Future
by Violet Angelz
Summary: Reiji had been rescued by Megumi before he was been absorbed by the vacuum created from Shun's gate. Megumi seemed to be vanished since then. Reiji tried to find her but... Full summary. Mostly ReijiMegumi, a bit ShunRuriko. R&R for more.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the gatekeepers' characters so don't ever think of scolding me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Title: For our future  
  
Author: Resha

Couples: Megumi/Reiji, hint of Ruriko/Shun and Bancho/Kaoru  
  
Prologue: For your future  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Summary: Previous name is forgive or forget. Happened after Gatekeepers's episode 24, For Tomorrow Smile, and have hints of Gatekeepers 21. After episode 24, Kageyama Reiji had been rescued by Kurogane Megumi before he was been absorb by the vacuum created by Shun's gate power. After which, he was sent to the hospital, where Shun also in, by the Gate Keepers' Shirei after Megumi asked him. Since that day, Megumi since to be vanished from the earth and none of the Gate Keepers had ever seen her again. In the hospital, Ruriko had a talk with him and Reiji finally realized that he needed to accept others and lived a better life. Reiji had been forgiven and became one of the Gate Keepers members who helped to clear out invaders' hide out. Reiji tried to find her but had no result. Few months passed, invaders appeared on the earth again and once again threatened the peace of earth... What would happen? Will Megumi ever be found again? Will she forgive Reiji? All will be answer later on in forgive or forget.

AN: This story consist of Angst, Romance, a bit Drama but mostly Action and Adventure. So it might be a bit long. Hope that all of you will enjoy it and please review.  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

  
**Flashback**

"Kageyama-san, you are not really evil! You are NOT!" it was the last few words Kageyama Reiji heard from Ukiya Shun when they were both being pulled toward the black vacuum hole created from Shun's gate power. Reiji pushed Shun away when the vacuum hole begun to viciously absorb anything that contained evil. _'I lost. Ukiya, you are really remarkable. You fought hard to save your loved ones and you won. You are unlike maggot who gave up without a fight and I truly admitted that I, Kageyama Reiji, had lose to you.'_ With that last thought, he gave a faint smile and allowed himself to be absorbed by the vacuum hole while Shun shouted for him as the vacuum hole started to close.

**Flash end**

**********

'Where am I? Why are there bright light surrounding me? What had happened to me?' Reiji woke up to find himself lying on a bed and everything in his room was covered in white. A person was sitting by his bed watching him and she looked familiar…

"Kageyama-san, I see that you woke up already. You had been slept for four days. Maybe I should call the nurse since she reminded me to inform her whenever you woke up." Ikusawa Ruriko smiled at him and helped Reiji to sit up. "If I don't call for the nurse, she might bit my head off. You know how nurses can get worked up when they were being ignored of how their patients were doing." Ruriko gave a slight smile before reaching for the door, not once had she faced Reiji since he woke up. "I be back before you know just wait for a moment." Just when she about to open the door…

"Why are you here, Ikusawa-san? Why am I at here? Shouldn't I being in the black portal?" Reiji said in a cold but questionable tone. Ruriko turned her head to look at him for the first time. Reiji stared at her eyes and smirked. "Can't give me a specific answer? I doubted that you were willing to see me at the first place, I bet that it was the fool who called you to come and see me. So that he would know whether I lived or dead. Haha… I bet that he was laughing at how Kageyama-san had finally been beaten by a low-class maggot." Cold and emotionless laughs echoed around the room. Ruriko cannot stand it anymore and her hands were clenched tightly.

'Slap' Ruriko's hand was raised in mid-air, her eyes were flashed with fire and her teeth were clenched. A red mark appeared on Reiji left cheek. He raised his left hand and covered his cheek slowly. His teeth were clenched tightly and his eyes were flashed with great hatred. 'How dare her! What right does she have to slap me!'

"How dare you…" Reiji words were covered up by Ruriko's voice. Her hands were now by her side and she was clenching them tightly. She was very frustrated and she seemed like she going to explode anytime now.

"How dare I what?! Kageyama, how can you said those words? I am at here as I was hoping that you could change, to repel for your mistake. Not only Ukiya-kun think so but also the rest of the gate keepers and me. You are at here because we want to save you, to let you have a new life and to let you start all over again. Every gate keepers hoped that you would change and become one of us. What had happened in the past, in your childhood was history. One should not lived in hatred for the past, one should live with happiness for future. That what your original gate was do, to show you happiness and to let you know about your bright future, but all this were gone when you started to hate yourself and your world. I can only imagine how Kurogane-san felt when she found out what you think and what you say to me." Ruriko started to calm down. She sat down on the chair beside Reiji's bed and was trying to gain back her breath after she particularly rushed out all those words. Her eyes were closed and all the sound that could be heard is her breath.

Reiji seemed to think about what she said. He bowed his head and his eyes seemed to be clouded with regret or at least that what Ruriko think. "What does that do with Megumi-san? She wouldn't even care for me anymore since I used her for revenge." Reiji asked softly as if he was hoping that Megumi does care for him.

"How could you said that? Of course it concerned Megumi since she was the one saved you and asked Shirei to send you to the hospital. She truly cared for you. She even risked her life in order to open her gate before you were going to be sucked up be the black portal. She was heart-broken when you revealed how you used her in order to capture me. She hoped that saving you could let you have a better and brighter future. It was all for your future." Ruriko's eyes were started to cloud with tears and a solo tear rolled down her cheeks.

After hearing this, Reiji raised his head to look at her. More tears rolled down Ruriko's cheek and she rubbed her cheeks viciously with her fingers. "I seemed to cry easily, wasn't I? No wonder Ukiya-kun kept calling me Rurippe no matter how different I am from the past. I think I should go and get the nurse now, before she started to scold at me. That what she does when I go and visit Ukiya-kun and he refused to let me go and get the nurse. Get well soon, Kageyama-san." Ruriko raised up from the chair, reached for the door and out she go. What she leaves behind was a man who seemed to think of his past and… his future.

'For my future? Do I really have a future? Do I really have one? I wouldn't know until I reach for it.'

#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@

  
AN: The first chapter is the introduction. This is a revive version whereby I changed Shirei to Ruriko. It a much better version. Please review to tell me how good or how bad this story is. More review means more chapters...  
  
#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@


End file.
